An Accidental Pleasure
by ParisNeverEnded
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this. An event is about to happen that will keep the Gossip of The Upper East Side talking scandal for years...
1. Chapter 1

**An accidental pleasure-**

**A/N What to say? My first GG fic but I adore Lily/Rufus!!**

Rating- T

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Rufus Humphrey was lying on the couch when his cell phone rudely buzzed him awake; from inside his jean pocket.

"_Hello."_

"_Uh..Rufus. I need to speak to you."_

Surprised at the voice on the other end of the line, he replied. "Lil, what's up?"

"_Can I come over?"_

Lilys faint voice sparked concern in Rufus, this was Lily Van der Woodson what did she want?

"_Sure, but why?"_

"_Uh umm....See you in 5." _

With that the call ended, leaving a very dazed look on Rufus' face, wandering what the hell Lily wanted.

It was in fact only 2 minutes larer that the front door opened and Lily made her way through the Humphrey home to the living room where Rufus was watching an old video recording of one his old concerts. He looked up to see a tear stained Lillian Van der Woodson holding an old duffell bag, which could have actually been his. Seeing something was obviously wrong, Rufus went to pull her into a hug, but she pushed him gently away.

"Whats wrong Lily?"

"Umm....Can I sit down?" She asked.

This was typical Lily, beat around the problem, despite his annoyance his concern pulled through.

"Of course. Would you like a drink? I think I'm all out of Tequila and Champagne but I have got Coffee." He laughed.

Lily giggled. "That would be nice."

God did he love it when she smiled, it just amazed him, it brought back so many memories of past situations. Rufus smirked his signature smile as he left the room to make drinks.

He returned a minute later with two mugs; he handed one to Lily as he drank at his own. He had just sat down on the opposite side of the couch when Lily sipped at hers.

"This is so not coffee!" Lily commented smiling.

"I know, I thought you needed hot chocolate more than you needed coffee."

"Well thank you Rufus."

"Your welcome!"

A comfortable silence lay between them for a moment, until Rufus interrupted.

"So what's bugging you Lil?"

Lily's face fell. "Umm...Uhh."

Rufus reached over and placed his hand on her arm in encouragement; Lily gulped and stared at him right in the eye.

"........I'm pregnant."

Rufus let go of Lily as his face fell, just as Lily's had done only moments prior. Determined to not let it show he composed himself quickly, but not quickly enough as Lily saw it.

"I'm so happy for you." Rufus tried to act fairely happy but he was aware his words sounded cold.

"Rufus." She grabbed his arm. "It's yours."

"Oh my God Lily.

Rufus went into shock and his mouth opened. "But...How?....Are you s-ure? What about Ba-?"

"I haven't slept with Bart in over......Look it's yours and I understand if-" Lily looked at him with concern.

"Understand what.....that your pregnant to my child-"

They both stopped talking and stared at each other, both near to tears, in shock if anything.

"I'm sorry." Lily spoke barely audibly.

"Sorry for what?" Rufus took Lily's hand in his and moved closer wrapping his other hand around her shoulders. "That we're going to have a beautiful baby? I love you and that is all that matters."

Lilys heart skipped a beat at those three words, he'd told her he'd loved her lots of times but this, this moment felt the most real. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered:

"I love you too."

It was Rufus' turn to be astounded and in response he turned to face her, their eyes connected their hearts and when they leant in to kiss, they knew that this could work, despite the nature of the situation, they would make it work or they'd be damned.

**A/N 1****st**** Chapter over!!I really should be doing my Geography homework but Gossip Girl is so much fun!!! I've always been a Lily/Rufus fan but until yesterday I didn't actually know they got together as I've missed TONS of episodes. More is yet to come but be warned I'm a real bad updater and to add to that I have no idea to go with this....so all ideas are welcome!!**


	2. Comprimising Positions

**A/N I know I havn't got ages of Lily and Rufus correct, but I seriously thought they were younger than they are!! For clarification Lily and Bart are married and thank you for reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**Rating: T**

"We're going to work this out Lil." Rufus said quietly.

Lily was lying on top of him on the couch, they hadn't moved since Lily had broken the news that at the age of 39 and 40 they were going to become parents again. Rufus had his arm across Lily's stomach.

"I know," Lily replied as she turned round to kiss him.

Lily closed her eyes and sweet dreams of an uncertain future filled her.

***

"Dan, are you sure your Dad won't mind?" Serena asked .

Just as she and Dan climbed the steps to the Humphrey household.

"Nah." Dan replied opening the door.

"Dad?" He called.

No answer. That was strange, because it was Friday and Dad had said he wasn't going to work at the gallery today.

"Isn't he come?" Serena asked as she opened the door to the living room.

"Woah.......Dan come here." Serena called.

She was shocked at the sight in front of her; her Mom, Lily Van der Woodson was lying curled up on top of Rufus Humphrey, Dan's Dad.

"Crap."

Like she meant they did look kind of cute but it was just a little bit weird. Actually scratch that, it was totally weird.

As Dan appeared his mouth dropped open, as soon as he saw their parents together on the couch.

"Dad." He called.

"Mom? Mom wake up?" Serena said.

With that Lily moaned, in a way that neither Serena nor Dan really wanted to think about.

"Mom, Rufus wake up." As Serena called, Lily's eyes opened simultaneously as Rufus'.

"Crap." Lily thought as she stared up at her Daughter and Dan. She sprang apart from Rufus, the awkwardness clear throughout the room.

"Mom. Why are you here?" Serene asked.

"Umm.....Uhh....I....Uh."

"She came to tell me something." Rufus supplied stretching his arms and then yawning.

"Ok, well I'd better be going." Lily stood up and turned to Rufus.

"Umm. Yeah I'll come to the door." Rufus replied.

"Are you ok Mom?"

"Yeah fine, I'm going back home, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

Lily lead the way to the front door, but stopped before opening it.

"You don't have to go Lil, you know that?"Rufus said.

"I know, just I need to think about it. I'm going to have to tell Bart, but for the moment I need to think about it. I called you as soon as the test confirmed....."

"Just call me ok?" Rufus stood opening the door.

"Ok." She leant in and hugged him passionately.

"I love you," she said

"I love you too."

**A/N Sorry it's so short but I wrote this on my way to London on a school trip....**


End file.
